Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star/planet Pyros. Appearance *Vulpimancer Madness *Blast from Vilgax Past Heroes United the series: *Zone Zero (first appearance) *Series of Unfortunate Events Ben 10 Ultimate Universe : *My Old Nanny *Phantom Of The Pyramids *New Breed Ben 10: The Alien Generation *The Magic Act *I Am Not A Cryptid His look Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, his fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers. In Ultimate alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes are no longer connected to the fire on his head, and he seemed to have developed small noticeable horns. His rocks are darker. His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks revealing more of the lava inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. Gwen as Heatblast hardly looks any different, her chest was bigger and her voice was more feminine. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In The Forge of Creation 10-year-old Heatblast's eyes are not connected to the fire on his head for an unknown reason. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use that fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. By propelling himself like a rocket or surfing on a fire board, he's able to fly/levitate. He is immune to fire, heat, and magma because he can absorb and project it. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of moderate terrakinesis. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down and shoot fire meteors. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/c/c5/Heatblast_%28UA%29.jpgIn Victor the spoilers, Heatblast blasted fire that was so hot, it melted a tank. He also blasted hot fire in Secrets, so that it melted the road and almost buried Vilgax in hot tar. In Side effects, Heatblast with a cold is seemingly made of icy fire instead of normal fire. And his pyrokinesis became cryokinesis. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of making his flames explosive, something Swampfire is not capable of doing unless his flame hits something flammable. However, this power has not been shown. Weaknesses When Heatblast is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, leaving him with a molten rock body cooled down. Heatblast can just about create enough heat to evaporate the water and foam and go alight again. Great gusts of wind can put him out and ice can deplete his fire. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A Category:OutBreak Category:TAG